


Do your duty

by WarwomanWay



Series: The Family She never knew [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Melinda May, Parent Melinda May, Parent Tony Stark, Secret Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Skye's life is hanging in the balance, Melinda May pays Tony Stark a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do your duty

The sounds of robots could be heard before Melinda even entered Stark's lab. She stood in the corner watching Tony Stark tinkering with his suit. Since Jarvis was momentarily disabled, the man had no idea she was even standing there.

She didn't have time to watch him tinker with his toys, giving a loud cough she watched the man jump startled. "Stark." She called out icly.

It took Tony a few seconds to recover, he went from his mouth gaping open to glaring at her. "Security breach!" He frowned when he didn't hear Jarvis's voice. ''What did you do to my AI?"

"I disabled him for the moment." She shrugged, but there was a look of pride on her face. 

Tony wasn't sure if he should be impressed or pissed as he walked over to the counter pulling out a bottle of Scotch. "What brings you here Melinda?" 

 There was no sarcasm or anger in the genius voice, just fatigue. Agent May wonder briefly when was the last time he had slept, before she reminded herself that it wasn't her place to care. Not anymore. Besides there were bigger things at stake, then his weird sleep patterns.

"Our daughter." 

Tony face fell then he quickly regained his composure. "Well if that's all you can leave, just the way you came in." 

"Stark."Melinda growled. It was a warning. One that Stark had chose to ignore. 

Tony shook his head downing his scotch. "Oh no, you don't get to walk in here after twenty four year and make demands. You made your choice." He hissed the last part. 

All the pent up guilt and remorse that she had managed to repress came to the surface at the words. 

She knew it was a mistake coming here asking the man who broke her heart a favor. She had to remind herself that it wasn't for her, it was for the girl who was currently fighting for her life in medical. That was the only thing that kept her from turning around and walking out.

Time to swallow her pride.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed back stepping forward. "Don't you dare turn this on me. You know we were not ready for a child." 

She willed herself not to cry, not in front of Stark.She would never forgive herself if she did. "The only reason you wanted to keep her was an insane way to prove you are not your father."

Melinda watched Tony flinch. Hitting below the belt was something they both use to do really well, a little too well. 

 Tony glared at her. "You didn't even let me have a choice."

"It wasn't your choice to make!" She snapped back. "I was young." 

After a few seconds Agent May composed her self to salvage the situation. "Her name is Skye."

Stark blinked. "You met her?"

She went for honesty, so she nodded. "Its a long story," She sighed. 

Most things pertainingpertaining to the young hacker was classified, not that it was going to stop Stark anyways of he wanted to find the information. 

"She dying, Tony."

The statement takes him by surprise. He swallowed hard, sure he never met actually met the girl but she was still his flesh and blood. 

 Melinda continued however despite his visible almost breakdown."She needs a blood transfusion, I'm not a match."

"And you think I might be?"

The Agent nodded. "You are her father after all." 

It took nearly a full minute before he answered. "Fine, but I want to meet her." 

There was a sigh coming from Melinda. "I don't think...."

He cut her off and narrowed his eyes. "If I do this I think it entitles me the right to meet my daughter."

He had a point, he always had a point.

"Fine, but I'm not ready for her to know about me,not yet."

Tony nodded. "Fine, well let's go save our girl."

 


End file.
